The Darkness Led Me To You
by LilithWhisper
Summary: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac continues to fight his own demons, but a teenaged Squee and Devi issues seem to be plaguing him more than usual. More detail inside...


Title: The Darkness Led Me To You…

Summary: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac continues to fight his own demons, but a teenaged Squee and Devi issues seem to be plaguing him more than usual. Johnny now must fight the internal battles of "right and wrong", manage a troubled teen and keep Devi from his thoughts in an effort to maintain a small semblance of sanity (Ha!)…while still remaining the insane homicidal killer we all love. Difficult? Probably. Eventual JohnnyXSquee and JohnnyXDevi… but I intend on developing a good story… I am NOT rushing these pairings.

****The pritty words are mine, the characters however are not****

**The Darkness Led Me To You**

**Chapter One: The Killer**

Johnny sat quietly on the edge of the decrepit mattress that resided in his living room, the only light making the room even remotely visible in the dead of night came filtering in through the boarded up windows. He let out an aggravated sigh, his head falling into his hands, he painfully gripped at the sides of his skull with his thin pale fingers and sharp nails to preventing from yelling, or acting out in violent anger. He let his glance slip behind him to reveal the small frame wrapped in a tattered blanket, the boy clearly sleeping peacefully.

Johnny scoffed, laughing silently to himself. Since when did his house become a safe haven? The mere idea was completely ridiculous. The lower bowels of his basement were suited up with every torture device conceivable, and he had individual rooms dedicated to his numerous amounts of dangerous weaponry. Was he an insane, cold blooded killer? Absolutely, there was no doubt in his mind he knew what he was. But this child, this fragile, breakable, frightened child….. had an odd effect on Johnny that he himself couldn't understand.

There was only one person in the world that had ever evoked more emotion in Johnny than this boy… but the mere thought of her made Johnny want to kill them both in a violent and unspeakable manner, because of that girl Johnny never wanted to experience the feeling of emotions again. The incident had occurred almost two years ago now, but it still haunted him, his memoires of her plagued his dreams and invaded his mind, raping him of any comfort he had once felt with another human being… It had been their first date and Johnny had felt such strong emotions towards her that he felt the need to end her life to prevent the inevitable demise of their seemingly perfect connection. The girl however had been smart and seemingly one step ahead of him…. Of course she probably had an upper hand due to his increasingly lower mental stability but Johnny would never admit that. But the girl…Devi had escaped him. She was the only person to ever escape Johnny once he had decided to kill them. It had become increasingly worse for him recently. He rarely slept, and when he did he was haunted by her. Johnny smirked, it appeared even his subconscious was slowly trying to kill him from the inside out.

Johnny turned his attention back onto the small boy asleep in his bed pushing the thoughts of her from his mind. Todd Casil whom Johnny referred to as Squee (due to the high pitched squeaking sound he makes when he is afraid) was curled up under the tattered blanket sleeping soundly. Johnny thought back fondly to the first time they had met when he had given Squee the nickname and smiled to himself. The small frail boy always had a look of fear in his eyes, but that fear seemed to subside somewhat when he was with Johnny, which was weird because Johnny found he often had the opposite effect once people understood what he was truly capable of. Johnny smirked looking at Squee mentally correcting himself, Squee was no longer a child but turning into a horrid, filthy, disrespectful teenager before his very own eyes. Johnny shuddered thinking of the implications of Squee becoming a teenager and all the problems that it would bring. He hoped that the raging hormones and unavoidable stupidity of being a teenager would not impact the boy too much, Johnny couldn't handle his Squee becoming nothing more than one _them_.

'Squee's only real confidant is his teddy bear, Shmee (whose advice is heard only by Squee), and he had taken to creative writing when not being yelled at in school or at home and his favorite times are when he forgets that the world is full of bug-eyed monstrosities, and the knife wielding maniacs, though… those times are very infrequent.' Johnny though comically comforted by the thought that Squee still may have a while to go before hitting the dreaded "maturing".

Johnny couldn't quite remember when Squee started coming over, or for that matter spending the night, but Johnny had always been adamantly against the idea. He hated the fact that someone else was walking freely in his house in whom he had no control over. His last guest in which he invited over was Devi… and look where that got him? It un-nerved him that the boy had as much power, control and decision making power as he did and he didn't know if he had the guts to actually harm the boy. He made many threats against his life, and had often put his hands on the boy…but never had he actually harmed him before. But something in Johnny could not refuse the boy despite his discomfort with the boy being in his home. His parents were horribly neglectful in the least as well as physically and mentally abusive to the boy, so much so it made Johnny's blood boil. Squee had played off many black eyes, bruised arms and cut as "school yard incidents" with his classmates but Johnny knew all too well his parents had a habit of throwing him around when they had a few too many. Squee pretended he liked school trying to fool Johnny but Johnny had known all along the boy was lying through his teeth. He had followed him to school one day only to find the young boy was being bullied and harassed by both students and teachers alike. Squee sat crying for almost three hours begging Johnny not to kill them all, and after empty threats, a lot of pleading and even some pathetic attempts at violence against Johnny, against his better judgment Johnny agreed not to harm his parents, school mates or teachers without Squee's knowledge. Johnny to this day regretted agreeing to such a ridiculous demand by the boy.

What Johnny wouldn't do to cause the boy's parents the suffering they had unfolded onto Squee at such a young age. Johnny closed his eyes and let the thought consume him, his hands flexing reflexively as though to grab around the handle of a sharp bladed weapon. 'Ohh how easy it would be' he mused simply, licking his lips at the simple thought of the pleasure he could have disemboweling the two genetic donors of the innocent boy that lay sleeping in his bed. Johnny cocked his head to look at the sleeping boy watching the heap of blankets rise and fall with his soft breathing. Johnny mused wondering if there was ever a day in his life where he had been so innocent and simple minded…. He couldn't remember. He had no memories from his childhood, from his teenage years… nothing. The furthest memory he could retrieve from his mind was the day he moved into house 777, mockingly called "heaven" by that stupid surveyor before Johnny had thrown him threw his window, successfully breaking the last glass surface that was still intact in the house since his arrival.

Johnny clenched his fist the pent up anger over squee's parents, his lost memories, his hatred for people and gritted his teeth trying for the second time in less than an hour's time to refrain from violently throwing something. It's not that he minded really, he quite enjoyed throwing things and acting out in a violent rage, it was the fact that the innocent Squee lay sleep mere meters from him. Johnny stood deciding he could not keep his calmed quiet mask on for much longer he needed to release his anger soon or it would burst out of him. That's it. He decided suddenly. Johnny headed to the basement in search of any human sacrifice that still might be twitching, something still breathing and capable of feeling pain. He smirked happily remembering the forgotten man he had chained to the seventh level wall…

The deteriorating wooden steps that lead to various levels of the hellish basement maze that resided underneath Johnny's house still creaked underneath his trademark metal plated combat boots despite Johnny's attempts in vain to make no noise to keep the boy from waking , but he continued down them just the same knowing if he walked back up to check on the child and the boy was in fact awakened Johnny may not be able to control his impulse to break something, to inflict pain and suffering even if it was just poor little Squee. Johnny would make every attempt he could to keep the boy alive, even if that meant protecting him from Johnny himself. Now Johnny would never admit this protective instinct he felt for the boy, it was against his nature, but he felt it just the same even if he couldn't put it into words. Sometimes Johnny could swear Squee knew, it would be in the way he looked at Johnny, or the way he worded something in a simple conversation that would make Johnny do a double take. It was those moments that he felt his whole body and brain would freeze up and he would have to reflexively clench his fists to prevent himself from strangling the delicate boy just to have him stop looking at him that way, or using his words on him like that. The mere fact that Squee tried to evoke emotion in Johnny made him want to throw the boy away. Didn't he know what happened when Johnny felt emotion? Johnny knew the boy was looking for attention, that he was desperately trying to make up for the lack of such things, that he looked for those things that he was deprived of all his life from others in Johnny…. But he couldn't understand why. Could the boy not see he was unable to give that to him? That he probably wouldn't if he could.

Johnny scoffed mockingly as his foot hit the last stair that lead to the cracked and rotting wooden floor boards and blood stained walls of the seventh floor. You see Johnny thought almost mockingly, this was where Johnny and Squee shared almost no commonalities… Johnny had almost taken to the prosecution and degradation others had put onto him, he had become so accustomed to it… it only made his hate for humanity that more passionate, but young Squee still full of child like youth and an almost immature understanding of the world around him… still so innocent believed in the good in people. How the boy wasn't completely broken down at this point Johnny didn't know, but he had to give him credit… the boy sure was resilient if nothing else.

Johnny let a cruel smile play across his lips as he dismounted a double-sided heavy duty buck knife off the wall, the familiar feel of the cool metal touching his fingers and the feel of his hand around the handle already bring Johnny a feeling of comfort that nothing else could. He swung it around with ease playing with it as he turned on his heels facing the man that lay chained to the wall opposite. The man's eyes opened wildly with horror and began whimpering when he saw the homicidal murder, Johnny's intent was clearly displayed in his features.

Johnny just gave him a wicked smile and stated simply "I hope you have made peace with whatever particular god you believe in because I am feeling especially nasty tonight"… and with that the homicidal maniac closed in on him...

**Read and Respond like polite filth children and you will get a second chapter...**

**Love yours truly**

**LilithWhisper**


End file.
